


Your Own Slice Of Paradise

by MoonLyte



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLyte/pseuds/MoonLyte
Summary: It would be different this time. It would be better.Link is making sure of it.





	1. Eclipsa

Link sobbed as he sank to his knees, the master sword cluttering across the floor. 

 

His mortal enemy lay slain on the ground, a mess of gore and beast. It made Link sick to look at. It always made Link sick to see, in every life, in every iteration of this hellos curse he was given. To live, to kill, to die, and then live again and do it all over. He was sick of it.

 

He just wanted it to end.

 

“To end?” A voice from behind him spoke. Link whipped his head around and stared at the woman who had appeared suddenly. She had deep purple hair and bright red eyes, dressed simply in a black dress which clashed against her almost impossibly pale skin. Link hesitantly nodded his head to answer her question, which made her smile.

 

“You poor boy. What have my sisters done to you.” She stepped forward and held her delicate hand out to help Link stand, which he appreciates. The fight had made him feel so uneasy. “You just turned 19 didn't you? To have fought such a battle this young….only my cruel sisters would do this. Though, I guess this is better than the times they made you fight him as a child.”

 

Link tilted his head quizitively. The woman cupped his cheek. “You must be so confused. Tell me, you know of the golden goddesses, yes? Din, Nayru, and Farore?” She asked. Link nodded. Of course he knew, every life that story had been drilled into his head.

 

“Well, what my sisters have made everyone forget…..is me.” She said, a despairing look on her face. Like she was a few moments from breaking down in tears. “I disagreed with them on what to do with the sacred relic, I said we should let the people use it to grant any wish they wanted. But my sister's…..they were worried someone would try to become more powerful than us. So they sealed it and me away.”

 

She dropped her hands from Link and turned away. “I've been locked in the dark realm ever since, hopelessly watching as they let this cruel cycle continue. But then….you called out to me.” She turned back to Link, the smile back on her face. “You want this to change, right? I can do that…..but it will require my life.”

 

Link shook his head furiously. “I know. I know. But my sisters will never let me out, and death is better than continuing this nightmare. At least with this, you and Zelda and Ganon can be free.” Link’s eyes widened as she said Ganondorf, his gaze going down to the body of the beast.

 

“Yes, him as well. He's actually an innocent soul. Cursed like you to relieve himself turn into a monster. Out of everyone, he's suffered the most.” She said. Link covered his mouth with his hand and sobbed, realizing that every time, every life he lived, he had murdered an innocent man.

 

“I know, Link. But things will change. The evil spirit that poisons him, Demise, I will seal him in the dark realm forever. But I need your help. Unlike my sisters, I don't have a vessel like you or Zelda. It will cost me my life….but you can live on one last time and never have to do this again. But I need you to promise me one thing.”

 

Link turned around to her and wiped the tears from his eyes before nodding. If she truly was to free him of this nightmare, he would do anything. She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. “When you get back, you will be in a new time. Please, seek that Ganon out. Make sure that his one good and last life is spent well. That he is happy. That he gets the life he deserved after everything my sisters have done to him.”

 

Link nodded. Of course. The woman smiled widely and pulled Link in for a hug. “And please. Tell the people of the fourth goddess. Tell them the truth. Tell them the story of…..” She trailed off, trying to find the word. “It's been so long...it seems I've forgotten my own name.” She pulled back from Link, who waved his hands wildly. 

 

“What, you want to give me a name?” She asked. Link nodded excitedly. The woman smiled and motioned for Link to go on. ‘E C L I P S A’ he signed out. She smiled. “Eclipsa…..I love it. Now I can rest easy, knowing that you will make the people know of my name.” Eclipsa wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

 

“Are you ready, Link?” She asked. Link hesitated before nodding, knowing that this is what she wanted. Eclipsa pulled Link in for tight hug. “Thank you.” She whispered in his ear. Eclipsa suddenly started waiting a bright purple light. A boiling hot feeling ripped its way through Link’s body, Eclipsa being absorbed into Link.

 

This right hand hurt the most, and looking down he noticed the mark of the goddess of courage fade, before a new one appeared. It was like the one that he, Zelda, and Ganon shared, but instead the middle inverted triangle was lit. His body felt like it was on fire, and the ground beneath his feet was crumbling.

 

It was so painful that he wanted to pass out, but a voice inside his head stopped him. “Don't give up, Link! It will all be over soon!” Eclipsa’s voice said. Link grit his teeth and stood his ground, his vision going dizzy. But just as quickly as it started, it stopped. 

 

He felt exhausted, and could feel his body succumbing. “Rest now…..Link…..Tha...nk…..yo...u”

 

Link’s body hit the floor.

* * *

 

_ GASP _

 

Link’s head shot up from the sand as he inhaled suddenly, the life returning to his body. He looked around, recognizing that he was in the Gerudo Desert. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He sucked his teeth before standing up and looking around. 

 

There was a town a little ways up ahead that he could see, but he certainly couldn't walk around with no clothes on. Grimacing, he ran through the sands and around the town out of anyone's sight. There was a clothing line but only a patterned blanket was hanging on it. 

 

Mentally apologizing to whoever owned it, he grabbed it and slunk back behind the building. Link wrapped the blanket around his body. It was then that he noticed the inverted triangle representing Eclipsa was now permanent on his skin. But he only smiled at it.

 

“I heard he's looking for a bride!”

 

Link's head perked up at a nearby voice. He peeked over the back wall at a hylian woman and zora man sitting together in a small pond. “No way!” The zora man teased. “No really! I heard it's it from my gerudo friend who works in the palace. She said the Gerudo King was looking for a bride to take on as queen!”

 

Link gasped. Gerudo King. That must mean ganondorf. He had to find him and fulfil his promise to Eclipsa. “But why would they open up the Gerudo Palace to men if He was looking for a bride?” The zora countered. The Hylian girl pondered it for a few seconds.

 

“Maybe he's looking for a boy bride?”

 

Link rolled his eyes at her stupidity before looking around. There was a ladder near him that lead to someone's roof, which have Link the idea to survey the area and try to find the Gerudo Palace.

 

Once he was up there, he cupped his hands around his eyes to block out the sun. Sure enough, a beautiful palace town was further up in the desert. He could feel it in his soul that Ganon was there. He climbed back down and set out for the palace.

 

The hot desert sun beat down on him as he walked, that mixing with the powerful energy that Eclipsa had used made Link very woozy again, but he persevered through the desert. He could feel himself heaving as he finally approached the palace. 

 

The two guards at the entrance quirked an eyebrow in concern when they saw him. “ are you okay?” One asked. Link didn't acknowledge her, two focused on getting to Ganon. He dragged his feet a few more steps before he just couldn't anymore. He staggered before fainting to the ground.

 

“Someone get help!”


	2. Out Of The Pan And Into The Fire

When Link next opened his eyes, he appeared to be in catacombs. They were lit by hallways full of candles, and the room he was in didn't have a door separating the hallway from the cot he was laying it. He groaned slightly as he tried to sit up, but a large hand gently pushed him back down.

 

"Don't move. You're incredibly dehydrated." A deep voice said. Link looked over at his caretaker and gasped. It was him. Ganon was sitting there as clear as day, pressing a cool washcloth to Link's forehead. Link's mortal enemy was giving him medicinal aid.

 

Laying back down, Link sighed in relief. This must be a good sign of the change, which means that Eclipsa's sacrifice did not happen in vain. He looked over at Ganon with a relieved look in his eyes and a smile on his face. "You seem happy to see me." Ganon joked.

 

Link nodded excitedly, because of course he was excited to see Ganon. Ganon in all his glory, in his true form. An obviously kind man. A blush dusted over Ganon's cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment. "So eager to see me, you must have something important to say." He joked, trying to change the subject.

 

Link nodded once again and put a hand on Ganon's cheek and turned his face so they were looking at each other. With his other hand Link signed something out, but Ganon looked at him confused. He must not know hylian sign language. Despite Ganon's earlier protest, Link sat up so their face's were closer and Ganon could read his lips in the candle lit room.

 

'are you happy?'

 

Ganon was shocked at the question and Link's closeness, but he answered nonetheless. "I have a good life. I try to be a good king to my people. I'm surrounded by family and friends that I love and that love me.....Yes. I'm happy." Link smiled widely before pulling Ganon in for a right hug.

 

He knew that the lifetimes he had killed Ganon would never be made up, but he was glad that Ganon could finally be happy. Big arms wrapped themselves around Link's waist, pulling him in close. "I must say, you are the strangest traveler we've ever had here." Ganon said. Link giggled before pulling away finally and standing up.

 

Canon's blush grew even harder and he shielded his eyes, which confused Link. "Uh, you're still, um....you aren't wearing any clothes." He said hastily. Link looked down and sure enough, he wasn't clothed. Looking down at his cot, he saw the blanket he took from earlier so he wrapped it around his body once again.

 

Link tapped Ganon's shoulder, signaling that he was now covered. Ganon finally looked but still was embarrassed at Link's state of undress. "Come on." He said as he stood up. "Let's go to the fountain. You must be thirsty." Ganon lead Link out of the hallway and up a sloped passage out into a courtyard. Several Gerudo women were milling about, doing their daily routines, but what caught Link's eye was the beautiful fountain in the center.

 

He dashed over, his thirst hitting him fully as he saw the crystal clear water, and went to take a drink but stopped at his own reflection. It was not the same man he had always seen mirrored. This one has stark white hair and red and blue markings on his face. Link reached a hand up and touched them, finding that they didn't smudge. They must have been tattoos.

 

Link looked at his reflection, staring at it, studying it. Was this how he was going to be for the rest of his life? He wouldn't mind it personally, just that other people would be wary of him. But if this was the price he had to pay for what Eclipsa did for them, he would gladly pay it. "Is something wrong?" Ganon asked from behind him.

 

Link straightened his back and turned slightly to look at him. 'I'm not used to it' he mouthed. Ganon quirked an eyebrow. "Not used to what? Fountains?" He asked. Link giggled and waved him off before scooping up a handful of water and drinking it. Despite the hot sun, the water was cool, and it refreshed Link.

 

He turned around fully and took a few steps in Ganon's direction. This Ganon was much younger than the previous ones by the looks of it, but he was still quite large and muscular. He was handsome, but their was a softness to his features. The evil that infected him in previous lives had no place here.

 

'I am not used to this face, but I will grow fond of it.' He answered. This only made Ganon more confused. He held a finger out before dashing off, only to return quickly with a young woman. "This is Aveil. She's fluent in Hylian Sign Langauge so it will be easier for us to talk. Tell me, how did you end up here? And what did you mean when you said that you weren't used to you own face."

 

Link looked over to Aveil and nodded in agreement before he began signing. "He says that before, he had blonde hair and no.....face marks? And that in a previous life he was made to.....oh." She said. Ganon motioned for her to speak, which she did hesitantly. "He was made to....kill you."  Ganon looked at Link in confusion.

 

"How could you have killed me, I'm standing right here?" He asked. "He says that it was in a previous life, and that when he had done it he felt so guilty. And the a....woman god? Goddess appeared. He says that an evil had been infecting you before, and that the goddess granted his wish to take it away from you. And in the process she,......she gave up her own life. And changed Link's form. And then he woke up in the desert."

 

Link put his arms down, meaning that he was done signing. When the next thing he knew, Aveil had a scabbard pointed at Link. "What are you doing?!" Ganon asked while Link out his hands up in innocence. "You heard him, your majesty. He killed you. And I am not taking the chance that he will do it again." Ganon forcefully lowered Aveil's arm and by extension, the sword.

 

"Lower. Your. Weapon." Ganon said in a commanding voice. Aveil hesitated before finally sheathing her sword again. "Fine. But I've got my eye on you." She said threateningly. Link began signing again, and Ganon nudged Aveil to translate. "He says that now that he knows his wish came true and that you are happy, he will leave you alone." She said. Link nodded and turned around to leave the palace but was stopped by a large hand grabbing his arm.

 

"Wait!" Ganon said. "If you really did that for me, than I am in your debt. Please, stay a night here. Let me repay you. And if you truly wish to leave tomorrow then you are free to." Link pondered it for a few seconds before nodding, figuring a good night's sleep and a meal would be good for the journey ahead. Ganon smiled and out a hand on Link's shoulder.

 

"Let's get you dressed first."

 

* * *

 

"It really started bouncing around as just a head?!"

 

Link nodded excitedly, recalling a battle from his previous life that Aveil had been roped into translating for the king. Ganon laughed heartedly and slapped the seat under him. "Your majesty, I'm sorry but I am tired. You will have to manage communication without me." Aveil said. Ganon nodded in understanding and took a sip from his wine as Aveil left the room, leaving Ganon and Link alone together.

 

"You've lead such exciting lives, Link." Ganon lamented. 'exciting, yes. But depressing also.' Link mouthed. "What do you mean depressing?" Ganon asked. Link rubbed his shoulders, his expression going solemn. 'for as long as I live, I will never be able to forget what I've done to you, Ganon.' He mouthed, trying his best not to look away so Ganon could read his lips.

 

Ganon set his cup down before moving closer to Link, and taking his hands into his own. "But you made it right, Link. You gave me a chance, and I'm going to do everything in my power to be a man who deserved it." A single year fell from Link's eye, which Ganon wiped away with his thumb. His hand lingered on Link's face, and when Link finally made eye contact, they both broke.

 

Ganon pulled Link into his lap before kissing him deeply. Link did not hesitate as their tongues danced together, and he wrapped his arms around Ganon's neck. Ganon's hands quickly found Link's ass and squeezed, which made Link moan. Ganon stood up, Link's legs wrapping around his waist, and he walked them over to the bed before laying the both of them down.

 

He sacrificed a hand from fondling Link to test on the bed and make sure he didn't crush Link, not that Link would've minded. They separated for air, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Neither of them exactly sure what they were doing, but neither of them willing to stop. And as quickly as the separated, they joined together again, Ganon literally ripping Link's shirt to get it off of him. And Link could only gasp in pleasure.

 

* * *

 

When Ganon awoke the next day, Link was gone. But he wasn't worried. A small note being left in his wake.

 

_'I'll see you again, Ganon.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out at  
> moonlytestuff.tumblr.com


	3. Something In The Wind

Ganon looked out of the window of Hyrule Castle, a frown in his face. It had been seven months since Link had left him in the middle of the night, and too many times had Ganon found himself thinking about the mysterious boy.

 

He took a sip from his water and stepped away from the morning sun. He hated these ambassador meetings, all of Hyrule's royalty all gathered under the King’s roof, all secretly wanting to kill the other. 

 

A hylian maid knocked before entering his room and bowing. “Your Majesty. His Royal Highness requests your presence in his study. Immediately.” She said briskly before exiting. Ganon quirked an eyebrow before setting down his cup and following after her.

 

When he found himself in the study, he recognized the other dignitaries waiting for him. First there was Mipha, the Zora princess, who smiled at him. Next was Revali, the Rito representative sent instead of their chieftain, who was of failing health and old age. Then was Impa, the governor of Kakariko and the appointed leader of the Sheikah. And last was Daruk, the Lord of the Gorons.

 

King Rhoam turned to him and motioned for him to close the door and join them. Ganon shut the door and stepped into the room, giving everyone a quick nod of acknowledgement. “I'm sorry for the urgency, but I needed your cooperation…..someone snuck into my room last night.”

 

This put everyone on edge instantly. The king’s room was, naturally, the most guarded room in the whole castle. For someone to just sneak in in the middle of the night? It couldn't mean anything good. “I didn't see them, but I found this in my bed.”

 

The King placed a small note down on the table. Mipha took the initiative and grabbed it, reading it allowed.

 

_ “I heard the loud drums of war and came. _

_ How long do you intend to fight for goddesses who do not love you? _

_ Find me if you wish to learn the truth.” _

 

She looked up unsettled at everyone. “Goddesses who do not love us?” She asked aloud. “What do they mean to go to them? Are they asking for a fight?” Daruk asked. “We should just ignore it. If they do not wish to speak face to face and would rather pathetically leave notes, they do not deserve attention.” Revali added.

 

They all began speaking, trying to figure out who was behind it and what was going on. But they were all quieted by the sound of a spoon hitting a tea cup. They turned to Impa, who put down her spoon before taking a sip. She exhaled after she swallowed before looking at the group. “All of you get ready, we're going to find him.”

 

Revali crossed his feathered arms. “None of us will be doing anything of the sort! It is most definitely a trap.” Impa smiled. “There's something in the wind, Revali. Do you really want to be the one who sat out on history.” She said.

 

Revali turned towards the others, each giving him a look at said ‘you know how insightful she is. We’re going.’ Revali sighed before pinching the bridge where his face met his beak.

 

* * *

  
  


The Hebra mountains were gorgeous, and Ganon was glad to have seen them. He wasn't, however, glad about how damn cold it was. He shivered and brought his arms as close as he could to himself without tugging on his horses reigns. “You alright back there?” He asked.

 

Mipha stuck a gloved thumb’s up at him and smiled. He knew Zora’s were cold blooded, but he still worried the princess would freeze in his weather. “Hey Granny, do you even know where we’re going?” He asked. Impa turned to him from her horse and glared.

 

“I know everything, Ganon. Of course I know.” 

 

Ganon smiled at her before looking around once more. He still wasn't quite sure.how she seemed to know everything. Recalling a time from his childhood where she caught a wine bottle as it fell to the ground, saving it. She scared him in the best ways.

 

“Where to now?” Rhoam asked. Impa pointed to a sloped incline. “We have to go the rest of the way on foot.” She said. Rhoam ordered the guards to watch over their horses as they traversed down into the snowy canyon.

 

The snowy winds didn’t reach them as much in the canyon, but the temperature of the Hebra mountains was still low enough to send chills down Ganon’s spine. He didn't do well in cold weather, having grown up mostly in the desert.

 

“Straight ahead!” Ganon heard Revali say from his spot in the air. In the distance, he could make out a large and dilapidated temple. It looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time, but there was a faint glow of fire coming from inside.

 

Ganon looked over at Impa. “You are sure about this?” He asked. Impa smiled and winked. “Don't worry, he won't hurt us.” Ganon looked her her with a confused look, but decided not to question it. As they approached the temple, they noticed a pack of wolves see them and then run into the temple by jumping on fallen structures.

 

The stairs leading up to the entrance were destroyed and unable to be used, but there was a single ladder strung together out of crude rope hanging down. Someone must have been using it to get in and out of the temple.

 

Daruk walked over the to the rope and tugged on it. “Unless the birdman thinks he can fly me up, I'll have to wait out here. I'll snap this rope.” Rhoam nodded at him and started climbing up the rope. Mipha put a hand on his shoulder and reassured them that they would be fine.

 

Once they were all topside, they walked cautiously into the temple. Only to be greeted by the sight of Guardians taking their aim, their mechanics beeping as the readied to fire. Ganon grabbed Mipha and pulled her aside while Revali grabbed the King. Their shots flew past them and out of the temple, but before they could take aim again, they stopped at the snap of someone’s fingers.

 

“Bzzt! Please reveal yourself! The guardians will not harm you.”

 

Ganon looked over at Revali and Rhoam, who looked just as confused. A scuttering noise from behind drew their attention, and they watched as several small robots worked together to bring the large goron of the ledge. “Woah, these little dudes are actually really strong!” One of the robots perked up and saluted Daruk. “Brrkt! Thank you very much!” it said before following the rest of it's brethren out of the room.

 

The inside of the temple was just a dilapidated as the outside, however it was obvious that the small robots were working to restore it. The group walked down a set of newly built stairs into the main room hesitantly, wary of the watchful eyes of the Guardians. A small robot stood in the middle, waiting for them. “My master says that you come seeking enlightenment, Zzzpt, is this true?”

 

Rhoam nodded, and the little robot glided along the ground. “Follow me!” she said as she lead them through the room. She floated towards the back of the room to a hole that seemed to be where they wanted to put a proper doorway, but for now it was just a hole. She sped along to the proceeding room and over a bridge made to cover a rather large chasm in the floor.

 

As Ganon passed over it, he looked down. There were several of the robots and Guardians down their working to fill the hole with loose rubble. Up ahead were more sentry Guardians, and a row of columns that lead to what appeared to be a wall that had fallen over completely. A large number of robots were taking down the rubble and transporting them into the hole from before.

 

And at the end of the room was a shrine, and a large statue. It looked like the other statues of the goddess Hylia, except robots were working to remove it. Ganon had never seen anything like it. Just the sight of it had set Rhoam off. “What is the meaning of this?!” He asked their guide angrily, but she did not answer. She simply floated to behind the shrine.

 

They followed after her and watched as she climbed into the lap of a cloaked figure. Once she was in their lap, she whispered something to him. “Who are you?” Rhoam asked. Everyone looked amongst themselves with questioning looks, hoping one of them had any answers. All except for Ganon. Because he recognized that cloak, and he recognized that it wasn't a cloak at all.

 

It was a blanket. A very familiar blanket.

 

“....Link.”


	4. He Speaks

Link turned around and smiled at the group.

 

“Hello again, Ganon.”

 

Ganon gaped at the blonde man’s voice. Before he could voice his surprise, Rhoam interrupted them. “You two know each other?!” He questioned. Link stepped down from the praying platform and clasped his hands together. “We met once.” He said slyly. The hint of flirting made Ganon smile, and he responded just a playfully. “Except this is my first time hearing your voice.”

 

“No it isn't.”

 

Oh, that minx.

 

Ganon bit his lip to refrain from countering that. Though, the bits of Link’s voice he had heard that night were reserved to gasps, moans, and giggles. Rhoam looked between them decided not to press whatever they were doing, and turned to Link squarely. “Did you leave this in my room?”

 

Link looked down at the note in question and answered with no hint of interest. “Yes.”  Rhoam sneered. “How dare you break into  _ my  _ castle, into  _ my  _ ro-”

 

“You seem to be mistaking my respect for you.”

 

Rhoam’s eyes bulged out of his head at being interrupted. “Wha-.... _ Excuse me?! _ ” he bolstered. Link’s face was emotionless as he took a step closer to the king. “You mortal kings, you fight your silly battles. You sacrifice innocent lives, and for what? For wealth? Land? Pride? It's all  _ insignificant. _ You will die one day and all you will be remembered for is the sound of war drums.”

 

Link finally let his gaze go over the others. “And you all, subservient to his worthless directions….” His eyes softened slightly when they landed on Ganon, but the fierceness was still there. “Even you, Ganondorf. Tell me, Rhoam. What made you king?” His eyes snapped back to Rhoam. “....my bloodline.” He answered, and Link tilted his head like a puppy would.

 

“And what made your bloodline so important?” Rhoam rolled his eyes. “The goddess chose my ances-” Link interrupted him. “Exactly. You rule on a throne made of rot.”

 

Impa stepped forward and held her hand out, separating them. “Best cut this off before it gets too nasty.” She said. Rhoam exhaled angrily. “I'm going home. This was pointless.” He stomped off back out of the entrance and out of sight. Link shook his head in disappointment before turning to the others. “You all came here seeking answers. I can give them to you.”

 

Daruk was the first to respond. “Are you waging war on Hyrule?” He asked. Link chuckled and shook his head. “I think wars are perhaps the stupidest thing invented by man. I think wars are fear tactics used to gain power, not peace. And I would rather die that fight anyone anymore.”

 

Mipha was next. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Mipha, the princess of the Zoras.” Link smiled and said. “I know who you are, it's nice to meet you too. All of you, really….even Rhoam. My name is Link.” Mipha wrapped her arms around herself before asking her question. “In your note, you said that the goddess did not love us. What did you mean?”

 

Link’s smile became sad. He turned around and motioned to the statue being demolished behind them. “You know the story of Hyrule’s creation, correct? Well, there's more to that story than you know. There weren't just three goddess. There was a fourth. She was the wisest, the most courageous, and the most powerful of them. And her sisters resented her for it. The second they could, they cast her into a dark place to suffer for all of eternity.”

 

Link crossed his arms before continuing. “And the three they played this...sick game. Every one hundred years they would resurrect three people to battle each other…..I was one of them, so was Ganon. And the cruelest part, they made me kill him over and over.” 

 

Everyone turned to Ganon, who looked just as shocked as the rest of them. “In the cycle before this one, I prayed for another way. And out of the darkness, she appeared. She granted my wish, and now you all have this new world.”

 

Revali’s feathers bristled as he inhaled. This information rocked them all to their cores. Everything that had been told, stories of the majesty of the golden goddess, were lies. Link noticed their overwhelmed states and clapped his hands.

 

“Perhaps we should stop for today? You're welcome to spend the night, the private rooms have all been restored and there is a lovely hot spring not far from here.” Link offered. “Please, you are welcome in my home.”

 

Mipha looked at her other companions before walking over and standing next to Link. “I’ll stay.” Link smiled and clasped her hands, which made her blush. Though, of course, Link meant it as innocent. “I'll stay too.” Impa said, already slinging her bag off.of her shoulders.

 

“You-...did you plan to stay here? How would you even-”

 

“I told you, boy. I know everything.”

 

Ganon rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. “Well, I know I'm staying. Daruk?” Ganon asked. Daruk shrugged before putting his hands on his hips. “Might as well. I have a lot of questions and I need answers.” 

 

Link smiled and let to of Mipha’s hands before placing a hand in Daruk’s lower arm. “I’d be happy to answer any questions.” Ganon looked over at Revali. “Any you?”

 

Revali looked at all of them before shrugging.

 

“Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

“Ahh~”

 

Ganon sunk into the hot spring waters and relaxed as they caresses his aching body. The journey here had been gruelling, but ultimately worth it. His relaxation was cut short, however, as a small plop came from the other end of the pool. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by Link smiling at him.

 

He was sitting on the opposite edge and was wearing a simple nightgown, tied at the top with a simple knot, and had his feet in the water. “Hello there.” 

 

Ganon looked down quickly, realizing Link could see his whole naked body. It wasn't like they hadn't already explored each other, but that had been a while ago. Link even being here was a good sign, though.

 

“Hey.” Ganon replied lamely, but Link still smiled all the same. “I'm glad you came. I've missed you.” Link admitted. Ganon stretched his arms out on the rim of the spring and smiled back. “I missed you too.”

 

Link grinned and stepped out of the pool before walking around so he was behind Ganon. He knelt down and slid his hands down Ganon’s chest. “You have new scars.” Link whispered into Ganon’s ear. Ganon nodded and pressed his body against Link’s exploring hands.

 

“Let me learn your scars all over again.”


	5. Bad Dreams

_ Link didn't wake up to his soft blanket under him, or with Ganon’s heat next to him. Instead, it was cold and dark. He picked himself up off of the ground and looked around, seeing nothing but blackness.  _

 

_ But suddenly, a bright light shown behind him. He whipped his body around and gasped at what he saw. _

 

_ The three goddesses themselves, shining bright in all their power, the light even warming Link slightly. They were the size of buildings, and were glaring down at him.“Get. Out.” Link yelled at them. Din leaned down, her massive hands nearly crushing Link. _

 

_ “You have taken away something from us. Return it.” _

 

_ Link’s face contorted in anger. “No! I will never give him to you! Do you hear me?! Never!” He screamed. The three looked between themselves. “If you do not, we will release a scourge onto Hyrule.” Farore said. _

 

_ A unnatural chill went up Link’s spine, a presence being felt behind him. He hesitant turned around. _

 

_ “....no….” _

 

_ Link would recognize that diseased demon anywhere. Majora’s Wrath stood there patiently, lulled into a state of paralysis, most likely by the goddesses power. “This is the way it has to be.” Nayru said. Link turned back to them. _

 

_ “Fuck you.” _

 

* * *

 

Link shot up from the floor, his lungs expelling air harshly. Ganon, awoke and wrapped an arm around Link’s torso. “What is it, what's wrong?” He asked, concerned. Link sobbed and turned, burrowing into Ganon’s chest. Ganon wrapped him up right in the blanket, their blanket, before laying them back down.

 

“Please, Link. What is wrong?” Ganon pleaded. Link out his hands on Ganon’s jaw and looked up into his eyes. “Ganon please. Please, you have to promise me something.” Link said hurriedly through tears. Ganon nodded his head. “What is it, dear?”

 

Link swallowed and petted Ganon’s cheek. “Something is coming. Something terrible. Promise me that, when the time comes, you'll ride off into the desert and you won't return until I send for you.” Link said.

 

Ganon looked at Link in confusion. “What do you mean? Link, if something is coming, I'm not leaving you!” He said indignantly.

 

“Please! I'm begging you! Promise me!” 

 

Ganon was shocked at Link’s insistence. “Link…” he said, his voice weak. “Please, please promise me.” Link begged. Ganon bite his lip.

 

“....Fine. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortie! The next chapter is gonna be way longer and Ganon's perspective.


	6. The Promise

It wasn't long after that terrible dream that they all noticed the moon moving closer to the ground.

 

Ganon could sense that Link knew what it meant, but he wouldn't say anything about it. It worried Ganon, he felt useless against whatever Link felt was coming.

 

It wasn't until Link invited him out to the balcony connected to his room that he began to panic. In Link’s hands, was a packed parcel. “Are you leaving?” Ganon questioned. Link shook his head before pushing the parcel towards Ganon.

 

“You promised.”

 

Ganon looked shockingly at the parcel before meeting Link’s eyes again. “I….I can't. I can't leave you alone in this!”

 

“You have to!” Link said, paranoia seeping into his voice. “You don't know what's coming, I do. I need to know that you are safe.” Ganon shook his head before pressing their foreheads together, his hands taking hold of Link’s.

 

“I won't leave you. I know I promised but, I want to be right next to you. Whatever it is.”

 

A tear ran down Link’s face as he closed his eyes and savored this moment. Just then, a robot opened the door, their friends behind her. “ZZZRRPT! The ambassadors are here, master!”

 

“Right, thank you, Dahlia.” He said, pulling away hesitantly from Ganon. “What are you all doing here?” Ganon asked, seeing Daruk, Mipha, Revali, and Impa entering.

 

Mipha held up a small note. “Link sent for us.” She answered, slightly confused. Ganon turned back towards Link. “What’s going on?” He asked.

 

Link wiped another tear. “I'm sorry.” Ganon broke hearing the sorrow in Link’s voice, more focused on comforting him. “Gan…” Link spoke softly, so only the two of them could hear. 

 

Ganon rubbed Link’s shoulder. “What is it, dear?” He asked, just as soft.

 

“...I love you.”

 

Link snapped his fingers, and light swirled around the group, transforming them and taking them away. The next thing the rest of them knew, they were in some sort outpost. “...no.” Ganon said before bolting out the door. In the distance, they would see Hyrule, but it was rather far and separated by a vast abyss.

 

“Revali! Fly back over!” Ganon commanded. Revali gave a small nod before lifting himself into the air, but as he approached the edge, he ran into an invisible that lit up with runes upon contact.

 

Revali landed back on the ground. “What is the meaning of this?!” He questioned. Ganon ignored him and fell to his knees, the reality hitting him that now he was here and Link was still in Hyrule, and whatever was coming was still coming.

 

Impa stepped forward and placed a hand on Ganon’s shoulder. “It would appear that Link has sent us here for our own protection.”

 

Mipha looked panicked and tried to press up against the wall, but it was no use. “My father and brother! They're still there!” Impa tried to calm her down. 

 

“It's no use, he has sent us here for a reason. We need to wait and see what happens.” Impa said. Daruk out his hands over his face. “My son….oh no, my son won't know where I am.” He said in anguish.

 

“My love….I told him I'd be right back.” Revali said, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

Ganon fisted his hands against the dirt. His sister would be looking for him, Urbosa was always headstrong like that. Would any of them survive whatever was coming? 

 

Would Link?

 

Ganon shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. No, he had to believe they would all be okay. After what Link did to save him from that vicious cycle, he had to believe that he could take this on too.

 

Night soon fell, and all of them made camp in the outpost for the night.

 

“How long do you think we’ll be here?” Mipha asked. Impa, who’s lap Mipha was resting on, shrugged. “I don't know, my dear.”

 

Ganon was sitting against a window, staring up at the mysterious moon that had gotten even closer. Exhaustion finally creeping up on him, Ganon closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at  
> Moonlytestuff.tumblr.com


End file.
